


Breaking Into Your Heart

by CheshireCharmander



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Burn, florist! evan, i guess, security guard! jared, theres a bmc reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCharmander/pseuds/CheshireCharmander
Summary: What if Jared and Evan had never met in high school... until someone breaks into the store Evan where works and Jared is forced to help him find out what happened.





	Breaking Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Jared is a security guard and Evan is a florist... Mae helped me come up with this weird au but I love it! So far I have 11 chapters planned but we'll see how this goes.

Who ever thought that working as a security guard in a mall would be boring as hell. Oh wait, he did. Jared was fucking pissed because he’d called it, that this job wouldn’t be worth the shit he would be put through but who’d ever listen to him. His mom had strolled up to him with the job details one afternoon while he was playing Pokemon. He’d shrugged her off, saying that he’d look at it later. Of course she’d go and get him the job without talking to him, Of course.  
Now here he was, walking quickly down the long, busy halls of the mall, watching out for any suspicious behavior. He was supposed to tell people off for breaking the mall rules too but no one listened anyways so there wasn’t really a point. It was ridiculous how many rules the mall had - no running, no food or drink inside the stores, no breaking and entering, no screaming, clean up your own messes, don’t break the law, etc. No one listened to a single one of the goddamn rules anyways.  
He sighed as he saw two kids sprint down the corridor with bright red slushies in their hands. He called out the, “Hey no running kids,” in the most monotone voice he could so he could at least claim that he was doing his job. But of course, they stopped right before him and spilled it all over his work shirt. “Motherfu-” Jared cut himself off before he was completely swearing in front of these kids. He could feel that the majority of the hall had their eyes on him. Just a little longer then he could leave.  
“I-I’m so sorry sir, it was accident,” the smaller boy spoke up. He looked as if he expected Jared to snap at him at any moment. His friend puffed up as if he was ready to protect him. It was really adorable actually. Jared could tell that his friend loved him a lot.  
“Its fine kid, don’t worry about it, I’ve gotta go home soon anyways,” Jared sighed, “You’re not really supposed to have drinks in here though, and you definitely shouldn’t be running.”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry,” he nodded and hung his head down as he wandered away. Jared could hear their voices as they walked away, “Michael, I shouldn’t have done that… I should’ve been paying more attention”“It’s fine Jer, its not a big deal,” the taller boy leaned into his friend and they continued on out of Jared’s earshot.  
Jared stood there for a moment longer, watching the two as they wandered away. They seemed so close. It wouldn’t be hard to see them as a couple. He longed for something like that. A friendship, a relationship, anything. The closest thing he had to a best friend was Alana, and - while he loved her - Jared couldn’t hang out with her at his home and they couldn’t ever have sleepovers and be as close and he wanted to be.  
He headed back into the security room once his uniform shirt’s itchiness began to bother him. Alana paused in her homework, looking up from her work and letting her pencil drop to the table. She stared up at Jared in amusement, “Jared what are you doing?”  
“I’m looking for the big boss man Alana,” he whipped his head back and forth quickly, “He’s gotta be here somewhere and I’m not going to let him scare me again.”  
“Jared, I told you when you came in - Larry isn’t here today. What does it matter if he did anyways, he’s just your boss.”  
Jared stopped dead and stared directly at her, “Alana - pure, sweet, innocent Alana - you can’t let yourself be fooled by his facade.”  
“Jared-”  
“Alana no?! Don’t tell me you’ve been drawn in like so many of the others. He’ll draw you in and drain you of your life in his evil lair,” Jared’s voice raised as he dramatically weaved his tale for Alana.  
“Larry Murphy isn’t a vampire Jared. He lives in a regular house in the suburbs, there’s no lair.”  
“Thats how they draw you in. Its the perfect ploy Alana don’t you see!” Jared snuck closer to Alana slowly. He couldn’t force the smirk off his face.  
Alana rolled her eyes and turned back to her work, “How who draws us in Jared?”  
“The Straights,” Jared tried to keep his voice deadpan but he couldn’t do it and broke into laughter and Alana soon followed.  
“Jared - Jared,” Alana tried to speak but she couldn’t get her words out before laughing more. Larry really was the picture perfect Straight. She took a moment to compose herself before continuing, “Jared, you can’t just say that what if he actually came in.”“Fuck Larry Murphy,” Jared flopped down in the chair next to Alana. Larry had once told him that he should hook up with Alana and, after he told Larry he was gay, he just pushed it harder. He hated Larry Murphy. “Where is the asshole anyways.”  
“I don’t really know,” Alana looked sideways at him, “What happened to your shirt?”  
“Ahh just some kids,” It had slipped his mind. It was back now. The icy, wet slushy was soaking through the shirt onto his skin and he wanted to peel it off.  
Alana hummed, “No one really listens to the rules huh?”  
Jared chuckled, “Fuck no! Can you imagine someone listening to me, no fucking way dude.”  
“Pff, don’t be ridiculous Jared. Only calling out in a deadpan, monotone voice doesn't make anyone want to listen…”  
“Wow, damn, look at this smartass,” Jared’s face was covered with a wide grin and he could see Alana checking his expression out of the corner of his eyes.  
It was nice to work with Alana. She was the one real friend he had and it was nice to spend his summers like this. He still wished he had more than this. More friends, more people he could hang out with, maybe even someone he could eventually fall in love with. He’d wished for that in high school, but after awhile he realized that wouldn’t pan out. He began to hope for college, but in the end, even that turned out to be a drag. People mostly ignored him, the same as they did when he still lived here. He sighed to himself, at least he had Alana.  
“Alana,” Alana hummed in response. He paused for a moment and looked at the clock. Just after 3, he still had an hour left but, “I’m gonna clock out early. I just want to get home and change into dryer clothes…” He trailed off. Larry wasn’t there, so he wasn’t going to be chewed out, but he really had no reason to leave. He was just ready to wallow in his own misery. Better to be left alone for the night so no one else had to see how he was feeling.  
She looked up at him, smiling brightly, “Okay, stay safe Jared.” Alana always wanted the best for him, for everyone. He wished that he could really promise that he would be okay, that he was okay.  
Jared put on a smirk and the best air of confidence he could, “See you tomorrow, mom friend.” He grabbed his stuff and quickly turned out of the security room and back into the main area of the mall.  
The noise was overwhelming. Everyone was walking fast, they all had somewhere to go and someone to see. He felt out of place here. He had nowhere to go, no one to see. He was just here, existing because he had to. He exited the mall as soon as he could. A feeling of calm fell over him as he stopped outside a small flower shop.  
He always stopped here, it was the most peaceful place in the whole mall. The soft aroma of that flowed out the door and the flowers decorating the entrance were the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. The most beautiful thing, however, lay inside. The boy who worked behind the counter, was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen and he was smitten already. He knew he’d seen him before, in high school. They’d lived on the same street, but they’d never talked. The boy still wore the same striped, blue shirt and his hair looked so soft - all Jared wanted to do was run his hands through it. Jared didn’t even know his name, he couldn’t even bring himself to enter the store. ‘One day,’ he told himself, ‘One day.’ He turned away from the store and walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tumblr at sincerely-meme if you wanna talk about this fic or kleinsen!!


End file.
